Yu Yu Hakusho G2: The Mazoku Prince
by OreozFox
Summary: Prince Kotetsu lives with a foot in each world and a million responsibilities on his shoulders. The last thing he needs is a threat to Demon World as a whole. That threat rises, however, when a society of humans plot to lock wandering demons and yōkai out of the human world forever.


With all of the things Yusuke did and went through in his twenty years of living, being a father never really crossed his mind. It just wasn't something he could imagine, so he left it alone. So when Keiko announced the news of her pregnancy to him as he came home one day, he couldn't help being completely flabbergasted.

"Keiko… You're tellin' me we've got a kid on the way?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! We're having a baby, Yusuke!" Keiko said in uncharacteristic giddiness, placing her hands on her stomach.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" Yusuke whispered, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly

"Ha!" Despite the short laugh and the wide smile spreading across his face, the utter bewilderment never left Yusuke's eyes. "Imagine that. Me, a father!"

* * *

"Don't you think that we should have just let the doctor tell us?" Yusuke asked as he turned the envelope over and over in his hands.

"No, I wanted this to be special. Just you and me, home by ourselves." Keiko said.

"Okay." Yusuke held the envelope out to her. "Here."

Keiko shook her head. "You open it."

"Geez…" Yusuke sighed and opened the envelope, pulling out the small slip of paper and reading the message written in blue marker. _Oh, shoot._

"Well, hurry up and tell me!" Keiko said urgently.

"It's a boy…" Yusuke whispered, turning the note for her to see.

"A boy?" Keiko's face broke into a joyous smile. "We're having a boy, Yusuke!"

Yusuke knelt down and rested his hands on Keiko's belly. "So you're a boy, huh, little guy?"

Keiko put her hand to her mouth with an exaggerated gasp. "Oh no. Another Yusuke running around the house!"

Yusuke smirked. He was about to retort when all of a sudden he felt a strange movement against his hand, like a tiny flutter. He fell silent, adjusting his hands as if he wasn't sure if what he felt was real. But then, there it was again. "Keiko," Yusuke whispered, looking up at his wife, "he's moving!"

Keiko nodded, her eyes glistening with emotion. "I can feel it."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his ear against her stomach. Keiko smiled lovingly and stroked his hair as he waited for the movements that, though few and far between, were something new and extraordinary.

* * *

Things were serene for the months that followed. The growing of Keiko's belly was making Yusuke more and more anxious for the baby's arrival. Their friends had even stopped by a few times to offer gifts, and Hiei to offer sarcastic remarks. Botan and Yukina's excitement was second only to the expecting parents themselves, though Yukina already had a wedding to a certain goofy Spirit Swordsman to be excited about. The only interruption in this time of peace was a peculiar situation Yusuke found in his yard...

* * *

Crouching behind the hedge lining the Urameshi family home, a teenager sat clutching a flashlight close to his chest. He was rigid, his spiritual sense perceiving everything around him. He could feel the human energy of the human woman inside the house, but he paid it no mind and instead focused on the smaller energy she carried inside her. For an unborn baby, it had impressive ki_._ On top of that, it possessed a small amount of _Yōki, _demon energy.

_That is undoubtedly the wife and child of Yusuke Urameshi, _the teenager thought, biting his lip. _Does that poor woman have any idea that she let a demon put his offspring in her, or does she think he's a normal loving husband? Either way, she'll be better off with both of those creatures gone…_

"Oi, kid."

The teenager jumped, looking up to see Yusuke himself, who had stopped in the middle of fishing out his keys to stare at him. Yusuke's expression didn't seem to question what the teenager was doing in his yard; it mostly seemed to be shaming the boy for being stupid enough to be caught in plain sight.

Yusuke bared his teeth in a cold sneer that sent a shudder down the boy's spine. "Snooping, are you?"

"Oh, uh, no! I just lost a… a baseball." The boy stuttered, standing up. "Looks like it's not here, silly me! Sorry to have disturbed you!" Without waiting for Yusuke to reply, or to remove him by force, the boy tore out of the yard, rounding the corner.

_I have a lot to report to the Society._

* * *

After the wedding, Keiko's due date was coming closer and closer. Aside from Yusuke's suspicious encounter with that kid in his yard, and Yusuke's subsequent realization of the baby's demon energy, everything was quiet.

That was, until the awaited night arrived. The two had already gone to bed, but Keiko couldn't seem to get to sleep. She sat up in bed, resting her hands on her belly with an uncomfortable expression. She began frequently looking at the clock.

"What's the matter now, Keiko?" Yusuke asked groggily.

"It's nothing.." Keiko said, her voice tight as if she were in pain. "Well, so far."

Yusuke was fully awake now. He sat up as well. "Hey, are you okay?"

Keiko suddenly sounded irritable. "I'm fine, Yusuke." she snapped. "Just go to sleep."

Yusuke, now accustomed to abrupt mood changes, decided not to argue. He lay back down as Keiko slowly got out of bed and stepped out of the room, but his eyes stayed open. _She's sure actin' weird…_

About five minutes passed before Keiko called for him. Yusuke got up and hurried to her side.

He had no time to assess the situation when Keiko answered his unspoken question with wide eyes. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Yusuke flinched as Keiko cried out yet again, gripping his hand with all her might. Even so, she quickly bore down on the pain as she struggled to remove the baby from inside her.

"Keiko's never been like this before!" Yusuke said, fretting. "Is this normal?"

The doctor maintained her patience, despite this being the third or fourth time the anxious father-to-be had asked the question. "Yes, Mr. Urameshi. Nothing is out of the ordinary. The baby's just taking his time, that's all."

Keiko gave another agonized cry, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Yusuke hated seeing Keiko in so much pain. "How much longer, then?"

The doctor sighed. Yet another frequent question. "The baby hasn't crowned yet. He's still inside. Things will move faster once he starts to emerge."

Yusuke bit his lip. _I'm worried about the demon energy I sensed. Demon babies are tough 'cause demon moms are tough. Keiko may be strong, but she's still human. What if her body can't handle giving birth to a demon baby?_

"Yusuke…!" Keiko gasped, the tears beginning to slip down her face.

Yusuke leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. "I'm right here, Keiko." He continued to offer encouragement as she struggled, until the doctor's voice broke through.

"I can see the head now! You're nearly there, Mrs. Urameshi!"

"You hear that, Keiko? Keep going, you can do it!"

Keiko bit back her cries and curled in on herself, pushing with all her might.

"Here he comes!" The doctor exclaimed.

Yusuke watched in astonishment as, little by little, the baby appeared.

Suddenly, Keiko collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping at the tremendous release of pressure. Just as quickly, a baby's cry split the air.

"There he is… You did it, Mrs. Urameshi!" The doctor said as she cleaned up the wailing newborn.

Keiko struggled to look up at her baby, panting.

"He's here…!" Yusuke whispered, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't describe the immediate, overwhelming adoration he felt for the tiny new life the doctor was swaddling, pink and crying and so small. The baby's hair was dark and wild, and it stuck up in whisps. His ten tiny fingers were curled into fists. He was beautiful. "Listen, Keiko! That's him! That's Kotetsu Urameshi!"

Keiko cried as well, a loving smile spreading across her face as Kotetsu was handed to her. She stroked his thin, dark hair and kissed his little forehead.

Yusuke cupped Keiko's face in his hands before leaning down to give her a tender kiss. "Thank you, Keiko. I've never been so happy in my life. I'm gonna protect you both, and if anybody ever tries to hurt one of you, I'll beat 'em up!"

Keiko sighed. "Honestly, we just had a baby a couple of minutes ago and you're already gearing up to fight again?" She tried to sound exasperated, but her tired, amused smile betrayed her. _Once a delinquent, always a delinquent, but I love him anyway._


End file.
